maps_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Spellcasting
The Wizarding World is of course, first and foremost, a world of magic. Wizards can use a myriad of spells for various effects. Upon leveling up, a Wizard has a chance to multi-class, meaning that instead of gaining another level in Wizardry, they gain the traits of a Level 1 of some other Class. Wizard/Witch Spells Wizards begin with four Cantrips (spells that can be cast without prior preparation) and eight known Level 1 spells. Note that even though a spell is known to a Wizard, it does not mean that it can be cast immediately. Spells must be prepared before they can be used. Wizards gain three new known spells each time they level up, and these spells must be equal to or lesser than their current level (e.g. a Wizard who becomes level 5 may choose three spells from any level at 5 or below). Wizards can learn spells at other times during an adventure, such as finding a spell scroll, tome, or an instructional Wizarding Textbook (at the DM's discretion). If a spell is learned in this way, it must be recorded in the Wizard's personal spellbook, which is kept on them at all times. This process can take up to twenty-four hours (in game), in order for the Wizard to reproduce and understand all of the spell's intricacies. It may then be prepared like any known spell. A Wizard's spellbook contains 100 pages, and each spell copied in it takes up one page. A Wizard is also limited by the number of Spell Slots she has available. At level one, she four Level 1 slots, which may filled with four prepared Level 1 spells. More spells slots are earned through leveling up. It takes one hour (in game) to prepare all spells for the day. Smaller portions of preparation can be done in no less than fifteen minutes. Beginning at Level 2, a Wizard must choose an Arcane Tradition on which to focus. These sub-classes allow for extra features for spell types at certain levels.They are as follows: * Sentinel (Abjuration) * Summoner (Conjuration) * Seer (Divination) * Circean (Enchantment) * Wilter (Evocation) * Illusionist (Illusion) * Master of Death (Necromancy) * Alchemist (Transmutation) Disclaimer: Please note that these spells are adapted from the D&D5e spell list, meaning that even if a spell shares a name or some similarity to an existing Harry Potter spell, the spell may have other properties. Please read through each spell's description to understand its traits prior to making any assumptions based on HP canon. Cantrips (Level 0 Spells) *''Emendo (Wound-Mending Charm) *Rejiarmus (Weapon-Warding Charm) *Temero (Acid Splash Curse) *Genemicus (Orb-Conjuring Charm) *Incendio (Fire-Making Spell) *Eudaimonia (Cheering Charm) *Lumos (Wand-Lighting Charm) *Long-Range Manipulation Charm *Halisurrus (Message Delivery Spell) *Reparo (Mending Charm) *Prestigimens (Minor Illusion Charm) *Pestinimbus (Poison-Spraying Curse) *Minor Multi-Use Spell Collection *Boreaqua (Freezing Hex) *Fulmanem (Electrifying Charm) *Caeco Ducatum (Weakness Divining Charm) *[[Stupefy (Stunning Spell)|''Stupefy (Stunning Spell)]] *''Scurraspuo'' (Imp-Tongue Jinx) *''Aeterno (Stabilization Charm) *Tentaculum Ropox (Tentacula Vine Hex) *Excaelimber (Moonbeam Curse) *Carousaeva (Blade-Wheel Curse) Level 1 Spells * ''Remoracle (Intruder Charm) * ''Exedo'' (Flame-Spewing Charm) * Faveo (Befriending Charm) * Bubble Pop Jinx * Confundus Charm * ''Sciensia Vox'' (Comprehension Charm) * ''Apate'' (Disguising Charm) * ''Velocify'' (Speed Enhancement Charm) * Shield Charm * Arresto Momentum (Featherfall Charm) * Patronus Charm * ''Sirrocculus'' (Fog-Generating Charm) * ''Lubrify'' (Slicking Charm) * Psychometry Charm * ''Illegibilus'' (Indecipherable Charm) * ''Allevio'' (Finch-Weight Charm) * ''Aegify'' (Hephaesteion Charm) * ''Sagittarbella'' (Piercing Curse) * Salvio Hexia (Protective Enchantment) * Bilious Hex * Bolstering Charm * Silent Image Charm * Drowsing Jinx * Tickling Jinx * Expulso Curse * Vocivius Parto (Poltergeist Charm) * Syringa Regalia (Voltaic Curse) * Beltane Curse * Water-Bearing Charm * Specialis Revelio * Concussio (Earth-Shaking Charm) * Flosroreheim (Frost Armor Charm) * Scorpinimus Brutum (Ramming Jinx) * Gelapis Mordeo (Icy Stinger Hex) * ''Ulchiscor'' (Rebuking Curse) * Epsikey * Dirumpo (Defense-Weakening Jinx) Level 2 Spells * Self-Transfiguration * Locking Charm * Unlocking Charm * Impairment Spells * Obscurus Charm * Transfodio (Dagger Swarm Spell) * Bluebell Torch Charm * Irataurus Curse * Instant Darkness Charm * Darkvision Charm * Legilimency * Size-Changing Charms * Gladius Demartis (Flame-Sword Conjuration Charm) * Will-O-Wisp Charm * Stagno (Undead Prevention Charm) * Gale-Force Charm * Petrificus Totalus (Full Body-Bind Curse) * Disillusionment Charm * Levitation Charms * Four-Point Spell * Motus Tabulas (Message Imprinting Charm) * Affirmo (Weapon Enchantment Charm) * Veruvenenum (Acidic Dart Curse) * Mirror Image Charm * Beginner Apparition * Fallo Aurus (Deceptive Aura Charm) * Credis Inumbras (Hallucination Hex) * Mascerate (Enfeebling Hex) * Floating Refuge Spell * Salamandrus Hex * Ethervisus (Sight-Beyond-Sight Charm) * Eruptio (Caterwauling Charm) * Magneta Pedes (Spider-Foot Charm) * Liceor (Suggestion Charm) * Telaspargo (Acromantula Web Hex) Level 3 Spells * Sucito Inferius (Inferius Creation Spell) * Anathemo (Debilitation Curse) * Floo Transport: Limbo * Averto (Quick Counter-Spell) * Telemens (Remote Viewing Charm) * Boggartimor (False-Boggart Hex) * Immotify (False-Death Charm) * Plumasus Mercuria (Flying Charm) * Confringo (Blasting Curse) * Aesomate (Gaseous Body Charm) * Runic Trap Spells * Accelerfy (Hasting Charm) * Torpescilisky (Basilisk Eye Hex) * Domum Speculis (Encampment Charm) * Desaevio (Lightning Spell) * Binding Fairy Ring Charm * Inlundere (Greater Illusion Spell) * Exaugurio (Nondetection Charm) * Parebit Etadiuva Videqus (Phantom Thestral Summoning Spell) * Clypeustego (Elemental Protection Charm) * Detrixify (Hex Remover Charm) * Tempestas Nix (Snowstorm Charm) * Sinabulum (Reeking Cloud Hex) * Intelligize (Language Comprehension Charm) * Sanguisugae (Leech-Life Curse) * General Counter-Spell * Impediment Jinx * Bubble-Head Charm Level 4 Spells * All-Seeing Eye Charm * ''Proserpinafuge'' (Banishment Charm) * Defloresco (Withering Curse) * Confundo Erraticus (Hoodwinking Confundus Charm) * Elemental Conjuration * Devil's Snare Summoning Charm Level 5 Spells * Piertotum Locomotor * Imperius Curse (Humanoid Creatures) * Memory Charm Level 6 Spells * Reductor Curse * Trick Room Spells * Tarantallegra ''(Dancing Feet Spell) Level 7 Spells * Cruciatus Curse Level 8 Spells * Imperius Curse (Non-Human Creatures) Level 9 Spells * Killing Curse Bard Spells The entertainers of the Wizarding World... Cantrips (Level 0 Spells) * [[Rejiarmus (Weapon-Warding Charm)|''Rejiarmus (Weapon-Warding Charm)]] * ''Genemicus'' (Orb-Conjuring Charm) * ''Eudaimonia'' (Cheering Charm) * ''Lumos'' (Wand-Lighting Charm) * Long-Range Manipulation Charm * ''Reparo'' (Mending Charm) * Halisurrus (Message Delivery Spell) * Prestigimens (Minor Illusion Charm) * Minor Multi-Use Spell Collection * ''Caeco Ducatum'' (Weakness Divining Charm) * Scurraspuo (Imp-Tongue Jinx) Level 1 Spells * Juvo Gignentia (Animal Friendship Charm) * Debilito Inimicum (Enemy Weakening Jinx) * Faveo (Befriending Charm) * Sciensia Vox (Comprehension Charm) * Episkey * Specialis Revelio * Apate (Disguising Charm) * Grex Mimidae (Cacophony Hex) * Luciferase Photuris (Glowworm Powder Jinx) * Arresto Momentum (Featherfall Charm) * Curare (Minor Healing Charm) * Nummifortis (Bravery-Imbuing Charm) * Psychometry Charm * Illegibilus (Indecipherable Charm) * Leg-Lengthening Charm * Silent Image Charm * Drowsing Jinx * Loquor Animaliam (Animal Speech Charm) * Tickling Jinx * Expulso Curse * Vocivius Parto (Poltergeist Charm) Level 2 Spells * Nuntius Gignentia (Animal Messenger Charm) * Impairment Spells * Tranquillo (Calming Charm) * Transfodio (Dagger Swarm Spell) * Irataurus Curse * Legilimency * Ability Enhancement Charms * Bat-Bogey Hex * Adcalore (Metal-Heating Jinx) * Petrificus Totalus (Full Body-Bind Curse) * Disillusionment Charm * Unlocking Charm * Nutrix (Affliction Removal Charm) * Truculenter Revelio (Animal and Plantlife Detection Charm) * Certus Revelio (Object Detection Charm) * Motus Tabulas (Message Imprinting Charm) * Credis Inumbras (Hallucination Hex) * Ethervisus (Sight-Beyond-Sight Charm) * Eruptio (Caterwauling Charm) * ''Silencio'' (Silencing Charm) * Liceor (Suggestion Charm) * Veritaspatium (Zone of Truth Charm) Cleric Spells Protectors and healers... Cantrips (Level 0 Spells) * Kharonorous (Guidance Charm) * ''Lumos'' (Wand-Lighting Charm) * Reparo (Mending Charm) * Cave Inimicum (Simple Protective Enchantment) * Excaelimber (Moonbeam Curse) * Aeterno (Stabilization Charm) * Nonverbal, Wandless Thaumaturgy Level 1 Spells * Debilito Inimicum (Enemy Weakening Jinx) * Protego Benedicto (Helpful Shield Charm) * Commanding Voice Spells * Water-Bearing Charm * Episkey * Malum Revelio (Good and Evil Detection Charm) * ''Specialis Revelio'' * Acribus Revelio (Poison and Disease Detection Charm) * Radium Scintillas (Sparkling Beam Hex) * Curare (Minor Healing Charm) * Mandementus (Dementor's Touch Curse) * Salvio Hexia (Protective Enchantment) * Expurgify (Purification Charm) * Propulsant (Deflection Charm) * Protego Astrum (Glittering Shield Charm) Level 2 Spells * Auxilium Salutis (Health-Bolstering Charm) * Basic Divination * Impairment Spells * Tranquillo (Calming Charm) * Bluebell Torch Charm * Ability Enhancement Charms * Laqueum[[Laqueum Revelio (Trap Detection Charm)| Revelio (Trap Detection Charm)]] * Stagno (Undead Prevention Charm) * ''Petrificus Totalus'' (Full Body-Bind Curse) * Nutrix (Affliction Removal Charm) * Certus Revelio (Object Detection Charm) * Aesclepio (Moderate Healing Charm) * Immunis (Poison Immunity Charm) * ''Silencio'' (Silencing Charm) * Arx Dotariam (Spiritual Weapon Spell) * Fatis Vinculum (Pain Sharing Charm) * Veritaspatium (Zone of Truth Charm) Level 3 Spells Druid Spells Deeply connected to nature, these Wizards have the ability to use elemental Magic or change into animal forms. Circle of the Lands Circle of the Moon Animagus. When you choose this circle at 2nd level, you gain the ability to shapeshift on your turn as a bonus action, rather than as an action. Additionally, while you are transformed, you can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to regain 1d8 HP per level of the spell slot expended. Paladin Spells A sword in one hand and a wand in the other... Ranger Spells These adventurous and outdoorsy types are skilled at ranged combat. This class allows spellcasting at Level 2. Rangers use Wisdom to cast spells. Level 1 Spells * Remoracle (Intruder Charm) * Juvo Gignentia (Animal Friendship Charm) * Episkey * Specialis Revelio * Acribus Revelio (Poison and Disease Detection Charm) * Incarcerous (Ensnaring Hex) * Sirrocculus (Fog-Generating Charm) * Focresce (Vigorberry Conjuration Spell) * ''Sentis Matara'' (Briar Thorn Curse) * Simansi Tisarte (Hunter's Mark Charm) * Allevio (Finch-Weight Charm) * Velocify (Speed Enhancement Charm) * Loquor Animaliam (Animal Speech Charm) Level 2 Spells * Nuntius Gignentia (Animal Messenger Charm) * Corticutem (Barkskin Charm) * Ferosenti (Beast-Sense Charm) * Vivo Sagittas (Living Arrow Charm) * Darkvision Charm * Laqueum[[Laqueum Revelio (Trap Detection Charm)| Revelio (Trap Detection Charm)]] * Nutrix (Affliction Removal Charm) * Truculenter Revelio (Animal and Plantlife Detection Charm) * Certus Revelio (Object Detection Charm) * Velox Latro (Stealth Charm) * Immunis (Poison Immunity Charm) * Silencio (Silencing Charm) * Malaculeus (Thorn Growth Curse) Level 3 Spells * Parebit Etadiuva Bellua (Animal Conjuring Spell) Level 4 Spells Level 5 Spells Sorcerer Spells Their bloodlines have given them insight into strange and unusual types of magic... Wild Magic Warlock Spells The Dark Arts may lead these wizards to infernal glory or damnation...